Taken
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Freed, Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel are sent out on a job but never make it as someone hires a group to capture the three Dragon Slayers. Playing on their unwillingness to allow harm to come to Freed, their captors amuse themselves...definitely at their expenses. *Yaoi, Multi-pairing Warning*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own the plot…and the characters you don't recognize who don't really matter. No profit is made from this…it's purely for entertainment purposes…

Author's Note: This is my first multi-chaptured fic in this fandom and it's also a multi-pairing mess that is more chaos than conducive plot so I apologize beforehand. That being said, I am thoroughly enjoying this fandom and hope to contribute worthy works of fiction. Maybe not this particular one…but I love it all the same.

Summary: Freed is asked by Master Makarov to accompany Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu on a job. If that thought isn't bad enough, they never make it to their destination as they are ambushed and taken prisoner. Things take a turn for the embarrassing when it's revealed that their captors were paid by another to capture the three Dragon Slayers and they use Freed as leverage to get some entertainment out of them until the unknown client shows up.

Rating: Mature Overall

Pairings: Laxus x Freed, Natsu x Gajeel, Laxus x Natsu, Gajeel x Freed, Laxus x Gajeel, and Natsu x Freed

_Prologue_

_When he'd been asked to accompany Laxus, Natsu,and Gajeel on a job it was pretty clear to Freed that Master Makarov was asking him to do so in order to keep Laxus from soundly beating the hell out of one or both of the other two. Unable to refuse such a request, the green-haired Rune Mage agrees even though he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to like this and wonders if their team was in more danger of each other than the issue they were going to handle. _

_Not even three miles from Magnolia and Gajeel and Natsu start in on each other over some petty something or other and Freed struggles to keep from rolling his eyes at their childish squabble. He tries to ignore it only until it gets intolerant enough that Laxus starts in and things escalate quickly. Growling in frustration he finally places runes around each of them to keep the others from getting close enough to touch or allowing magic to be flung at the others. "Freed!" Natsu protests. _

"_Enough," he says sternly, "We don't have time for you three to have this spat right now. We have a job to do and I'd like to actually KEEP my share of the reward and not have to use it to pay for damage done to property along the way. Can't you three PRETEND to like each other long enough to get this done?" _

"_He started it," Gajeel says sourly, "Salamander ALWAYS starts it." _

"_I'll finish it, too!" Natsu snaps at him. _

"_Neither of you will be doing any such thing right now," he says curtly, "So be quiet and keep moving. Honestly, I should have just forced you three on the train regardless of your issues with motion sickness. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you bicker like children." _

"_That is just cruel and unusual," Gajeel retorts. _

_Freed would respond but a glint out of the corner of his eyes makes him shatter the runes as he dives out of the way of metal. "AMBUSH!" _

_It would be the only thing that would be managed in way of speaking to one another as an all out battle erupts around them. It was why Freed had wanted to take the train and avoid walking through areas known for rogue guilds or mercenaries wanting to cause trouble. Deciding that it didn't matter now, he focuses on the issues at hand which definitely were problematic. _

_Things seem to turn in their favor after the initial surprise as they focus on working together against the common threat and Freed is hopeful that they'll manage to handle this before anything goes too horribly wrong. However, the thought barely finishes when there is an ominous fluctuation of the air around them. His blue eyes widen but he has no time to yell out a warning as a wave of magical energy crashes into them. The darkness swallows Freed almost instantly. _


	2. Part One

_Part One_

"_Freed...Freed, you NEED to wake up." _

_Slowly, consciousness would return and he'd find himself gazing up at Laxus. "Wh-what...happened?" _

"_We got hit by a magic neutralizing blast," Laxus says tersely. _

"_We..." He stares at the cell they were in and swallows, "We got captured." _

"_Oh yeah," Gajeel replies snidely, "We're having a great time trying to figure out which of the guilds who hates us could possibly be behind this one. Problem is that list is kind of extensive." _

"_Shut it, Metal-head!" Laxus snaps, "No one wants your commentary right now." _

"_Yelling at each other isn't going to help," Natsu comments, "So could we try to figure out how to get our magic back, bust out of here, and kick their asses?" _

_Freed stares around trying to formulate a possible way to actually accomplish that and finds himself coming up with very little. "This...doesn't look promising," he says after a moment of gazing around critically. _

"_Something will come up," Laxus replies quietly, "It always does. Don't give up. I know you can do it, Freed." _

_The green-haired mage would enjoy the praise if he wasn't so worried that he wouldn't be able to in time to keep things from going seriously wrong. Almost as if knowing how panicked they were, the door opens and they find magical restraints appearing before they can retaliate. "Sorry about the conditions," a male comments sounding anything but repentant, "But a job is a job." _

"_You were hired to capture us?" Laxus demands. _

"_Fairy Tail's famous Dragon Slayers, yes," the male replies with smirk, "Good price, too and then you made it so much easier by walking into our area. Fortune really is smiling upon us." _

_Freed worried that if it was just Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu who were desired that he could very well end up dead here and hopes it isn't the case. "Who hired you?" Gajeel demands. _

"_He wasn't forthcoming with that," comes the response, "just that he wanted you three alive. He'll be here in four days. Until then...I believe a little bit of fun isn't too out of the question." _

"_What makes you think that we'd ever do anything that you wanted?" Natsu demands._

_The male gazes at Freed before chuckling softly, "Well, considering the fourth member of your party is expendable I would think keeping him alive is paramount wouldn't you say?" _

"_You..." _

"_I will kill him if you want to get belligerent, Dragon Slayer." _

_It's enough to get Natsu to go silent though he glowers at the male clearly unhappy with the whole situation though Freed really couldn't blame him. None of them liked being vulnerable and unable to fight back against an enemy. "Well, since you all seem to understand the issues at hand, I think it's time we got a little fun out of you before our client arrives." _

_Considering that the stipulations were keeping the three Dragon Slayers alive...that left a pretty extensive list of things that could be done with them. Freed isn't too sure that this is going to end well...not at all. "You had best be careful what you do to us," Natsu warns, "because when we get free and we WILL get free, we'll repay you what harm you cause." _

_This makes the male laugh in a highly unpleasant way before he replies, "Oh WE aren't going to do anything to you, Dragon Slayer." _

_His words have Freed's heart sinking because it heralded a new set of problems if this went in the direction he feared that it was. They got along poorly enough as it was that adding any sort of humiliation dished out by one of the others could make the situation unbearable. He hoped it was just his paranoia. Unfortunately, he wasn't known to be wrong very often. _

"_Then what's the point of this?" Gajeel demands clearly not in the mood to deal with other people when he couldn't fight them. _

"_The point is WE aren't going to do anything to you," the male says, "but I can't say that about your companions." _

"_You..." Natsu starts. _

_A moment later, Freed feels the bindings around his wrists and ankles vanish not that it would help very much considering that his magic was still neutralized and sees the same with Laxus. "So, blondie, ever had sex with a male?" their captor asks ignoring Natsu. _

"_What's it to you?" Laxus demands frostily. _

"_Well, it's nothing to me...but your green-haired friend who is about to become quite intimately acquainted with you might like to know that you've done this before so he doesn't get torn open." _

_Freed can't restrain the choked sound as the implications sink in as to what the other was saying. "You're not...actually demanding that they have sex are you?" Gajeel demands. _

"_Well, unless the green-haired one wants to die...I mean that is always the alternative." _

_There was an irony to this somewhere, Freed is sure though he can't for the life of him quite pinpoint where. He was just positive that this was a recipe for everything going seriously south quick, fast, and in a hurry. "Remind me when we get out of this to tell the old man we need to stop letting our enemies live," Laxus mutters as he slowly approaches him. _

"_I'm not sure your grandfather would ever approve of that mindset." _

"_Yeah, well then the next time HE can get caught and humiliated like this and see how he likes it." _

_Freed is pretty sure there was a reason THEY were being forced to have sex and that the master of their Guild wouldn't be but he wasn't about to mention that to the rather irritated blond. "Oh, and before you get all down-to-business," the male says tossing something at Laxus as he turns, "Do keep in mind that this is a show and take your time with him. You might find yourself enjoying it." _

_Freed watches Laxus stare at the jar and knows what's in it even before the others jaw tightens at the words. "Breathe," he says softly, "Laxus, just...breathe." Honestly, he wasn't sure how to get out of this without someone paying in some serious ways. If they made it out of this without worsening the way they felt about each other, Freed would definitely be surprised. _


End file.
